Sonny, Speak now
by threya
Summary: This is a mix of the song Speak Now and the show Sonny with a chance, except it still has its randomness at the end. Not good at summaries, just read and judge. One Shot


Hallu, everybody! I'm back!

I'm sorry if isn't good or anything, but thank you anyway for reading this.

Note: I do not own SWAC nor do I own "Speak Now"

Thanks to for the lyrics of speak now

"Sonny, speak now."

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I walked slowly in a street, forcing myself not to cry. I kept walking and walking, my head high. I'm wearing my black dress and black high-heels. Yeah baby, even if I know I'm going to cry, at least I still look good _while_ crying. I stopped and look at the banner on a church's gate, Chad Dylan Cooper's wedding with one and only Portlyn Maddison. This must be it. Prepare Sonny for takeoff.

I sneaked in the church and I saw the whole _Mackenzie Falls _cast. Along with Portlyn's mean snotty family all dress in pastel. And to tell you the truth, it didn't suite them.

Anyway, I can hear Portlyn yelling at her bridesmaid that must be a crew, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

This is surely not what you thought it would. Every night I dreamed about being Mr. Cooper's bride, but I guess it _is _just a dream. My brain drifted away. I lose myself in a day dream where it was already the saying of the vow, where I stand and say to Chad, "Don't say yes, Chad. Come with me and we'll run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, Chad."

They exchanged gestures when the organ started to play song that sounded like a death march.

And I am hiding on the chair in the curtains at the back, because I was uninvited by his lovely bride to be. If she sees me, I am _so_ dead.

As the music plays, she walked down the aisle like a pageant queen. Slowly and elegantly. But I know, Chad wished it was, he wished it was me. I'm telling you.

I sat their sat there, watching impatiently. Telling him telepathically, "Don't say yes, Chad. You're time is running out, you need to run with me now."

I heard the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

There's a silence, that's my last chance. I stood up slowly with shaking hands, all eyes were on me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room, I heard the people say, "Isn't that Sonny Munroe from That's So Random?"

They brought out their cameras and started taking pictures. Shit, I knew it. It is _impossible_ for one celebrity wedding to not have paparazzo. I guess I'm going to be Tween Magazine's cover again.

But I didn't care. I was only looking at Chad, looking at his surprised blue eyes while he mouthed, "_Sonny_?"

And so I said loudly for Chad to hear, "Don't say yes, let's run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't or say a single vow, you're meant for me Chad."

The crowd stood frozen, and I waited for your reply. The flashes started again and the crowd told him, "Chad, speak now."

He walked slowly to me and the people gasped.

He was in front of me now, I look at him in the eyes and said, "Chad, speak now."

Chad smiled and he grabbed my hand, he said, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Sonny, so glad you were around when they said speak now."

I turned around and saw Portlyn faint, and her bridesmaid panic.

I smirked and looked at Chad, he told me, "Let's go now."

We run and run away from their watching eyes.

"Hey Chad," I said as I pant from running almost a mile. "Aren't you scared that this might cause a scandal?"

He shook, "No, as long as I'm with you"-He looked at me and smiled-"I could take any scandal."

"Really?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Then-"

He covered my mouth with his soft hand. After I stopped moving, he removed it.

"Are you ready for a kiss?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

I was closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine, and I waited for a minute, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and to my horror, a camel was in front of me.

"Are you ready for a kiss?" It said with a camel-ish tone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

I jolted and I felt something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes (I'm sure this is my real eyes.), and it was surprising.

I was _dreaming_! Thank Goodness!

I was on the So Random room, sitting on the sofa. "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift is playing in the room. That's why I had the dream. The Randoms gasped and I was like, "What's the problem?"

I look at what was in front of me and it _him_. _Chad Dylan Cooper_. That soft something on my lips was Chad Dylan Cooper's lips. My lips were on _CHAD DYLAN COOPER. _I'm kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. And while I'm describing this he hadn't move. So I'm like kissing him for 5 minutes already. 5 minutes. And still now he hadn't move.

….

OMG! WHY THE HELL IS HE KISSING ME?

I pushed him and he fell off the sofa.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT…HERE?" I pointed at the frozen Chad. "AND WHY THE HELL IS HE KISSING ME?"

Everyone was shock. But Tawny managed to shake it off.

"Er, Sonny, he was going to carry you home-"

"WHY THE HELL IS HE CARRYING ME HOME? TO KIDNAP ME?"

"It's 7:30 pm, Sonny." Zora said. "Time to go home, and you were still sleeping we couldn't wake you and because those two weaklings"-points Nico and Grady-"can't carry you, we asked Chad."

"SO WHY IS HE KISSING ME?"

"Er, well, _you_ kissed him." Tawny looked at Chad in pity.

"ME?"

Zora nodded. "He was about to carry you when you…bolted upward then…_boom_! You know what I'm talking about."

I looked at Chad who didn't move even after I pushed him. He looked as if someone stunned him. Well, what I did _was_ stunning.

"I told you I was right not to carry her!" Nico said to Grady, "It would be terrifying if it was me!"

Grady looked at me with horror, "AH! Sonny is sleep-kissing!"

"NO I'M NOT!" I said angrily.

"Well, let's carry Chad. It's better to carry him than S-K!" Nico joked.

"S-K?" Three of us asked.

"Sleep-Kisser!"

I stomped my feet angrily.

And so…The Story of Sleep Kisser ends.


End file.
